


A Very Covinsky Halloween

by Queenie_004



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, JUST KISS ALREADY, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: Happy Halloween! It's party time and going to parties is in Lara Jean and Peter's contract. Also in the contract is "no kissing" which is a problem because Lara Jean's surprising costume is making it hard for Peter to think about much else.I have an idea for a second chapter but haven't had a chance to write it yet! Subscribe and it will be a post-Halloween treat - like when you think all the candy you stashed is gone, and then find some hidden away!Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!UPDATE: Chapter two is up! It's not a sequel but it's got a lot of flirting and crushing and sexy tension so I hope you enjoy!





	1. Give Me A Sign

He had no idea what she was going as. He was taking her to a party and tried talking her into coordinating costumes because it would give their fake relationship authenticity if they matched for Halloween. But she was set on something and would only tell him it was “musical” so he had no idea what to expect. Knowing Lara Jean it could be some singer from the 50s no one their age had ever heard of before.

Kitty opened the door in full cat regalia topped off with light up ears. “What a nice Kitty cat” he teased as he came in and she rolled her eyes, “who are you?” she sized up his outfit. He struck a pose and made what he hoped was a sexy face, “I’m in a Boy Band.” When she looked skeptical he said, “my friends are doing it with me, if you saw us all together it would make sense.” “OK. Which Boy Band?” He released his pose and sighed, “who cares? They’re all the same, we’re just _a_ Boy Band” Kitty looked on the verge of starting a lecture about Boy Bands and possibly a chart ranking them, but she paused and broke into a grin, “Well then, I think you’re gonna like my sister’s costume.”

Before he could ask why she whipped out her phone and started swiping. He heard Lara Jean moving upstairs and Kitty yelled “Wait, wait! OK…come down…now!” and tapped her phone and a familiar song began playing but before he could take note of what it was Lara Jean appeared and started down the stairs and he lost his ability to think because she looked so smokin’ hot.

 _Oh baby baby how was I supposed to know_  
_That something wasn’t right here_  
_Oh baby baby I shouldn’t have let you go  
_ _And now you’re out of sight yeah_

“TA DA!” Kitty squealed as Lara Jean reached the landing and started singing along all knee highs and short skirt, her midriff exposed under a tied-up shirt and cardigan and her hair in little pigtail braids and pom poms bouncing around her cute face. “She’s Britney Spears!” Kitty said as Lara Jean came up to him, “Uhh…yeah…I see that” he managed to say as his eyes took her all in from close up. “What do you think?” she asked him and did a little spin and he nodded like an idiot and managed a low whistle.

“Lara Jean, guess what Peter is!” Kitty said and Lara Jean sized him up and touched his very moussed hair then wrinkled her nose, “Ummm...” before she could finish the thought Kitty shouted “He’s in a Boy Band! Isn’t it PERFECT!!?? You didn’t even know what the other was gonna do! And now you match! You have couples telepathy!” Peter feels a slight tap under his chin and it startles him as Dr. Covey is suddenly right next to him and says, “thought you may want to put your jaw back up there Peter.” He blushes and Lara Jean groans, “Dad!” and he needs to pull himself together and stop ogling the man’s daughter right in front of him but Jesus she’s making it _so difficult_.

***

In his Jeep before he takes off he steals another look at her. With her legs crossed the skirt falls in a way that exposes a bit more thigh and she is going to distract the hell out of him tonight. “You look really great Covey, it’s like I have Britney Spears in my car.” She giggles, “If you mean the Korean Britney Spears than yes, that would be me.” She looks over at him and he tells her, “In all honesty, the Korean Britney Spears is way, way hotter than the original.” Now it’s her turn to blush and a few moments pass before she says “Peter? Are you going to drive?” Wow she has fucked him up and they haven’t even left the driveway yet. He starts the engine, “Yes ma’am let’s go tear this party up 90s style!”

***

She causes a sensation at the party. The girls flutter around her complimenting how cool she looks and the guys are all looking at her like he’s pretty sure he was when he first saw her tonight. They are also backslapping and congratulating him non-stop “Shit Kavinsky, when you two hooked up I didn’t get it. She’s cute and all but damn! She is all caps HOT.” “Nicely done, I mean WOW dude. No wonder we call you the King.” People want to get pictures of her with him and his Boy Band buddies doing poses like a photoshoot and it happens so many times she asks him, “is it me or do you feel weirdly famous?” He laughs, “are you having fun?” she grins widely and nods, “Yeah, I am actually having a lot of fun!” “Do you want something to drink?” she nods so he takes her hand and leads her to the drinks.

***

They are both a little buzzed and dancing and she’s being very affectionate with him, touching his face and squeezing his arm, getting on her tip toes to whisper to him and running her hands down his chest. He takes her lead and cups her face when he whispers back, lets his hand rest at her hip just grazing the bare skin above her skirt. “Everyone is so jealous” he says as they happily sway to the music. “Of what?” she asks, he keeps his head low to her ear, “all these girls wish they could be half as sexy as you, the guys want to get with you.” She pulls back and wrinkles her nose, “that’s a lie!” He just shakes his head, “I’m serious. Four different guys have asked me tonight how exclusive we are.” She laughs, “more lies!” After a few beats she says, “what did you say?” He slides his hands around so they are both pressed into her lower back, skin touching skin, “I said very exclusive. The highest level of exclusivity possible.”

***

They are sitting on a loveseat in a dimly lit room. It’s the hour when hook-ups start happening and couples disappear to private places. When she dropped down next to him he grabbed her legs and swung them on to his lap and she let him. The music is getting drowsy and sensual and he is watching her as she observes what’s going on around them. “What are you thinking?” he asks and she turns to face him, “I’m thinking you’re the Cute One.” He cocks his head, “the what now?” “The Cute One. In every Boy Band there’s a type, right? There’s a Funny One, A Mysterious One, A Bad Boy, A Serious One, a Cute One.” “What if I want to be the Bad Boy?” Peter grins, and she leans forward towards him, “Sorry, Kavinsky but you’re The Cute One with this face” she caresses his cheek, “and these curls” she slips her fingers along his temple and ruffles the hair at the nape of his neck. She leaves her hand there and he can feel her fingers press softly against him.

“What are you thinking?” she says and he fixes her with a look, “I’m thinking that I have never regretted signing our contract more than I do right now.” A look of confusion falls across her face. He sucks in a breath and closes the space between them so he can say it softly, “because I want to kiss you so bad right now.” Her eyes widen, “Oh” she breathes and he watches as her eyes go to his lips, “Do you want to renegotiate?” His eyebrows shoot up, “Is that on the table?” She puts her other hand into his hair and he feels all her fingers clasp around his neck. “Definitely on the table” she murmurs and he can feel her body coming in closer and he puts his hand on her legs to pull her tighter to his lap. “I hate the no kissing clause” he murmurs as her face is next to his now and their lips brush lightly sending sparks down to his groin, “I don’t know what I was thinking” she whispers against his mouth.

***

They walk to his car holding hands and he feels crazy, stupid happy. He’s humming “Hit Me Baby One More Time” as he opens the passenger door and helps her up. She’s fastening her seatbelt and he leans into the cab to kiss her again but she puts her hand up nearly colliding with his face. “Uh, Covey?” she puts her hand down, “I have to ask you something and just be honest with me, OK?” he nods, “Were you only into me tonight because I’m dressed like this?” she motions down her body and he’s confused, “I mean, it’s fine if you were because I get it, boys love a ‘Sexy Schoolgirl’” she makes air quotes as she says the last part and she’s so endearing he wants to climb in next to her and cuddle her against his body all night parked here in the street.

She’s about to continue and he takes her chin in his hand, “hey, Lara Jean” she flutters her eyelids up at him and he feels a little weak, “I’m not gonna lie, making out for half an hour with the Korean Britney Spears is one of my top five highlights, no question. And you do look insanely, scorchingly hot tonight, _fact_. But tomorrow when your hair is in a scrunchie and you’re wearing jeans and you answer the door with flour on your face I’m still gonna want to kiss you for at _least_ an hour.”  The corner of her mouth goes up, “really?” He leans in and holding her face he kisses her as deeply as he did inside and she makes a soft little sigh against his mouth and rests her hands on top of his and he knows right then that she owns him.

***

He’s way too wound up to sleep so he Googles photos of Britney and texts them to her.

 _I think you should do this one next_ and he sends Britney in a green bikini and belly ring with a snake around her shoulders

_No way!_

_How can you say no to this???_ And attaches Britney in a see-through body suit dotted with glittering crystals.

_It’s so easy—watch—ready? NO_

_C’mon Covey, you’d look GREAT in this, red is your color!_ There’s Britney in a skintight red leather catsuit.

_Hmmmmm…_

_Whoa! Really?_

_I’ll do…my hair like that, it looks cute_

_Girl you are a tease!_ She sends him kissy face emojis and he grins and replies with heart eyes ones. _I can’t wait to see you tomorrow_

_I’ll be the one in jeans and flour in her hair_

_I’ll be The Cute One who wants to catch up on all the kissing we've been missing out on!_

 

_When I'm not with you_ _I lose my mind  
_ _Give me a sign  
_ _Hit me baby one more time_

 


	2. You’re the One Thing I Can’t Get Enough of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a sequel to chapter one but a different take from Lara Jean's POV based on the same concept of Peter and Lara Jean facing their feelings for each with Halloween as the catalyst that forces their hands. There are some "callbacks" where I've used a similar image or line to "Give Me a Sign" just to make it cohesive and because it was fun for me to blend them a bit:
> 
> Lara Jean is crushing hard on Peter her partner in fake dating. Peter is not helping matters by planning a couples costume for Halloween that serves to draw them closer and drive her crazy fighting her feelings for him (a bit of working knowledge of a certain 80s movie will be helpful - or at the very least may require some views on YouTube!)

Lara Jean was not going to fall for Peter Kavinsky. Peter with his beautiful brown eyes and sexy grin, that little scar on his chin she definitely was _not_ tempted to run her fingertip over. Peter with his easy charm and big laugh, his great height and broad lacrosse conditioned shoulders she never, _ever_ thought about wrapping her arms around. Peter laying on the table in front of her with his long legs dangling off the end distracting her from studying and how could she mind when he kept turning his head to look right at her and say things in a low husky voice like, “C’mon Covey, you know you want to.”

She was totally falling hard for Peter Kavinsky.

***

 “C’mon Covey, you know you want to.”

“Peter I already told you, I don’t really do Halloween, especially not this year with Margot gone and we can’t be the Covey Coven”

“The what now?” She’s about to brush it off and tell him never mind but he’s turned on his side and propped his head in his hand and is looking at her so intently of course she’s going to tell him, she likes when she has his full attention.

“Soooo on Halloween night my sisters and I dress up as witches and we hand out candy from a cauldron to Trick or Treaters. I know it sounds silly but it’s really fun and we paint our faces and the little kids like it.” She shrugs her shoulders.

Peter is quiet and a smile is forming at the corners of his mouth, “that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Shut up!” she pokes him in the arm and he laughs.

“What? It’s adorable! And I need to see pictures of this and you can still totally do it with Kitty because I’m talking about school for the costume contest.” Adler High had a tradition of the student body dressing up for Halloween and participating in a big end-of-day rally where there was a party and prizes for best costumes. Peter was very fixated on them doing a joint costume and getting the top prize for it.

“Why don’t you do something with your teammates, I’m sure you’d win with them.”

He flopped back down and moaned, “You’re my girlfriend Lara Jean, I want to do it with you. I know we’d kill it.” She bit down the words that were always running through her mind, _your fake girlfriend_. And then just to drive home the fact that fake or not, she had very real, increasingly intense feelings for him, he threw his arms over his head and stretched out with a groan and the rise in his sweatshirt gave a tantalizing exposure of bare torso that he then had the nerve to reach down and scratch his hand along just to torment her some more.

“Fine. If we can agree on something then I’ll do it.” She announces and he rolls back to face her and reaching over he taps her nose and gloats, “See? I knew you wanted to.”

***

They are having a Movie Night at her house and this is one of the things they do that confuses her feelings because there is no one there to prove their coupledom to other than Kitty and sometimes her dad. They put watching their two favorite movies together into the contract and somehow that grew into something they do every weekend with Peter coming over and sprawling on the couch next to her, making popcorn for them, joking around with Kitty. It feels real, like he’s her real boyfriend and it’s bittersweet because as much as she loves it—the actual “not real” part of it is a serious problem.

With several weeks to go before Halloween she isn’t thinking about it at all but Peter is still going on about what they’re going to do. “Let’s watch some of your romcoms for ideas” he says as he salts the popcorn. “Ideas for…?” “Halloween.” “Peter that’s like, three weeks from now.” “COVEY!” he practically bellows, “We had five weeks but you shot down all my ideas! So now we have three weeks and we’re gonna find some inspiration! To the Queue!” he bounds out of the kitchen and she smiles because he’s such a puppy, a big, adorable, fluffy puppy that she wants to smother with kisses and affection.

***

They are midway through “Dirty Dancing” when he says, “this wouldn’t fly today.” She turns to him, “what? Why?” “Uh because he’s like 30 and she just graduated high school. That’s so not OK.” She is about to protest because Johnny Castle is dreamy and she’s a high school girl who would like to be swept off her feet by a romantic hero who loves her enough to claim her heart in front of a room full of people. Before she can rebut Peter adds, “it’s like if Margot dated Coach Ray. I mean all the girls say he’s so cute but he’s also at least a decade older than us so, no way.” She pauses, “Oh. Well when you put it that way.” He turns to look at her and she must look disappointed, “Hey, shit did I just ruin the movie for you?” She shakes her head but yeah, he sorta has. “Aww I’m sorry. I’ll shut up. It’s a good movie though! I like it!” She gives his cute puppy face a teasing push back towards the screen and he winks at her. UGH she hates how much she likes Peter Kavinsky, _hates_ it.

***

Monday morning when she gets in his Jeep he is excited and starts talking quickly, “I got it Covey, I got our costume” “Oh boy” she mutters as she fastens her seatbelt. “What is it?” Kitty chirps from the back. “Dirty Dancing. Baby and Johnny. You and me.” Lara Jean snaps her head towards him, “what? No, no way.” “Why not? It’s so easy to do and it will be so fun.” From the back Kitty the Traitor squeals, “I’ll do your hair! I bet we can pin curl it up to look like Baby’s” Lara Jean shoots her sister a look, “Peter you just said the other night their relationship was inappropriate.” “Only if one of us is 30 and the other is 17 but lucky for us, we’re both 17. And I want to make it up to you since I bummed you out about a movie you love by blabbing my Dad Opinions about it.” And then he gives her his Peter Kavinsky smile that she can’t resist and really, isn’t she sitting here in his car before school as his “girlfriend” because she can never say no to one of his insane plans? “OK we’ll do it.” “Yeah?” Peter beams and when she nods he whoops and she can’t help but laugh because when she makes him happy it gives her warm, happy butterflies in her belly.

***

During English he texts her, _Let’s go shopping after school and check out some of those vintage shops you like_

_You want to go shopping?_

_For Halloween Baby, c’mon get on board!_

_Are you seriously going to call me “Baby” until Halloween?_

_No. No I’m not…I’m going to call you Baby all through Halloween too_

_Why did I agree to this again?_

_Because we’re gonna win a trophy filled with candy. You’re gonna love it!_

She hides her smile and slips her phone into her bag before she gets caught. She has to admit Peter’s enthusiasm is infectious. She did find herself rummaging through her closet to see if she had anything that could pass for an outfit a girl her age in the early 60s would wear. She was a little startled to find that she had quite a lot actually. She knows that part of why she’s getting more into is because it has increased the time she and Peter are spending together. He wants to shop for their clothes, he wants to watch the movie again, he tells her they should practice some dance moves, “can you imagine when we win if we did The Lift? People would lose their shit!” She starts laughing, “Peter we are not going to dance!” “Why not? We can pull it off, watch” and he grabs her hand and pulls her towards him and she stumbles right into his arms and he chuckles, “see? This is already totally like the movie.” She looks up at him and she swears his eyes are twinkling, “I don’t know how to dance, like that, like a rumba or whatever.” With his free hand he tucks loose strands of her hair behind her ear and then slowly slides his fingers down through her hair and she’s surprised he can’t hear her heart beating wildly for him. “Me either, Covey but let’s try it together, yeah?” She nods because right now it doesn’t matter what he even says as long as he keeps holding her just like this.

***

She and Lucas are studying on the floor of her bedroom. She broke her own rule from the contract and told him about her and Peter’s agreement. It was making her crazy not having anyone to confide in and Chris sometimes had no edit button between her head and her mouth so she knew it was too risky telling her. But she’s having trouble concentrating because Peter keeps texting her about plans for the weekend.

“Your boy sure likes to stay in touch” Lucas says as she taps send on a text to him.

“He’s not _my_ boy. He’s Gen’s boy and at some point I have to give him back.” She can’t help the sulk in her voice. Lucas snorts, “What was that for?” she asks.

“Lara Jean, _your_ boy doesn’t give a damn about Genevieve and hasn’t for a long time. Probably since five minutes after he signed your contract.”

She shakes her head, “don’t be silly. This entire thing is so he can get her back.” Her phone pings and Peter has sent her a dancing meme that makes her giggle.

“GIRL” Lucas grabs her phone and starts scrolling back, “look at all these messages! Look how far back they go—look how early in the morning they start, how late at night they end!” he holds her phone out to her face like he’s presenting evidence to the court. Before she can come up with a rebuttal he says, “and what teenage boy willingly watches ‘Dirty Dancing’ not once but twice? And drives around all afternoon going to vintage shops to find ‘the right shirt’ to wear with you for a Halloween costume? And compiles a YouTube playlist of dance lesson videos so you can learn how to dance together?” She opens her mouth and he holds up his hand, “what _straight_ teenage boy?”

“What, do you think he likes me?” Lucas makes a cry of frustration, “no, no I think Peter freakin’ Kavinsky is doing all these things because he is so driven by the fierce competitive spirit of the Adler High Halloween Candy Trophy, OF COURSE HE LIKES YOU!” She covers her face with her hands because she wants to believe him, his points are all extremely valid and if even one ounce of her feelings for him were reciprocated she would be thrilled, but it just seems so impossible somehow.

“Lara Jean you’ve had your nose in romance novels and romantic comedies for too long and you need to wake up and realize you are _living in one_. A popular, gorgeous, sweet guy proposed a fake relationship to you two months ago and now he’s spending 90% of his free time learning the right holds so he can Johnny Castle you in front of the entire school!” Just then she gets a text and Lucas, still holding her phone reads it, and raises his eyebrows then hands it to her:

 _I’m out of practice early, wanna get a bite to eat when you’re done studying? My treat since I kinda killed your toes the other night. Patrick Swayze I ain’t_ And a selfie of sweaty, post practice Peter with his hair all mussed from his helmet making the cutest “sorry” face that makes her smile. “Don’t even pretend you’re not saving that to your camera roll right now LJ” Lucas says with a laugh.

***

“Let’s try it on your bed” he’s at her house the Sunday before Halloween. “You’re insane! No, we’re not doing The Lift!” she laughs. “C’mon don’t you trust me?” She stops because there’s something in his voice, something tender. She looks at him and he looks vulnerable and it’s so endearing and the hell with it, breaking her arm because she can’t ever say no to Peter Kavinsky is probably where this is all going to end up anyway so may as well get it over with. “Yeah, I do. I trust you” she breathes and his trademark grin spreads across his face. He reaches out and taking her hand he starts up the stairs to her bedroom.

When they get there he sits on the edge of her bed and takes her other hand in his and looks up at her. “Here’s what we’re gonna do” and he explains the mechanics of how he’ll try and hold her up above his body and gives her assurances he’s not going to drop her but she’ll be cushioned by her mattress if he can’t get her up. She’s nodding but not really listening because Peter Kavinsky is in her room, on her bed, holding her hands and she just wants to lay down on top of him and let his hands roam her back and his heart beat under her ear.

And then he’s laying down and pulling her hips towards him and her knees on either side of him and she feels lightheaded at the intimacy of this position and the feel of his hands wrapped around her hips and he grunts as he starts lifting her and she realizes she needs to assist him by shifting her weight and she feels herself going up and suddenly the insanity of it makes her burst into giggles and he mutters and then starts to laugh and down she goes on top of him. They stay that way laughing for a moment and then she feels him underneath her and he wraps his arms around her and murmurs into the crown of her hair, “What the hell was I thinking?” She lets herself stretch her arm across him and drape it down his side, “You just want it to be perfect.” She feels him expel a sigh where her cheek is pressed into his chest and this is perfection, she never wants this to end.

Peter starts caressing her back and she feels dizzy. She lets her fingertips slide along his collar bone and he makes a soft noise that makes her heart race. “Talk about perfect” he says quietly and she dares to look up at him and he is watching her with such warm intensity as he reaches to cup her face and she hopes to god, kiss her. “Anyone hoooooome?” Kitty yells from downstairs and they pull apart in seconds, Lara Jean jumping up and digging through her bookbag while Peter whips his phone out and pretends he’s just been mindlessly scrolling.

Kitty appears in her doorway, “Hey Kitty Cat what’s up?” he says and he sounds so nonchalant Lara Jean almost feels like she might have imagined the last few minutes. “What are you two doing…up here?” Kitty asks suspiciously. “What do you think? We’re working out the last details for our Halloween debut. Don’t you think Lara Jean should carry a watermelon? That would totally sell it, right?” Lara Jean whips around as Kitty goes, “Oooooh! ‘I brought a watermelon!’” and breaks into giggles. She looks at Peter who gives her a shrug and smiles and she’s so far gone for him that she would not be surprised if she ends up walking into school with a goddamn watermelon on Halloween.

***

On Halloween morning she’s putting the finishing touches on her costume when she hears a knock at the door and Kitty’s voice then Peter’s. She grabs her stuff and heads downstairs and as she gets to the landing he looks up at her and she almost loses her balance and falls the rest of the way because Oh. My. God he is so beautiful it makes her want to scream. He has a black leather jacket on and he breaks into a gorgeous grin when he sees her, “Oh damn you look good Baby” he breathes as she dips her head she can’t take her eyes off him—his hair is styled into just the right wave and he holds up a finger, “wait for it…” and slips the jacket off and he’s wearing the black ensemble from the finale of the movie with the short black sleeves rolled up his biceps and the buttons undone just a few down and the fit of his pants is amazing and good god, she can’t go to school with him like this, she feels like everyone is going to see how desperately she wants him or she’s going to jump him in front of the school. "I can't promise you that I won't spend the entire day finding a way to use 'nobody puts Baby in the corner' at any opportunity" he says as she reaches him at the bottom of the stairs, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Peter Kavinsky" she manages to say and they both stand there beaming at each other until Kitty reminds them, loudly, to get moving. 

***

The day passes in a blur. She gets compliments about their costumes and has at least four different girls come up to her to tell her how lucky she is because Peter Kavinsky is just _so_ _hot_. She nods and smiles and whenever he comes into her view she blushes and he calls her “Baby” all day long and his friends roll their eyes at him and she doesn’t even care, she loves all of it. The rally is loud and highly competitive but all she notices is that Peter keeps tight hold of her hand the entire time and leans down to whisper in her ear his thoughts on their closest competitors and why he still thinks they have the advantage. She catches sight of the trophy full of candy and it is indeed impressive. She also sees Gen dressed as a Sexy Witch giving her a death glare and when she looks to Peter he hasn’t even noticed Gen but catching her looking at him he winks and gives her hand a squeeze.

And then suddenly they are up in front of everyone with the other two finalists and the crowd is loud and when Peter, in a determined bid to win big pulls her into a hold and they do a few steps and a spin and he dips her, bringing her up to a huge smile and an audience of their classmates on their feet cheering she knows they are totally going to win. And when they do he lifts her holding her up in front of him and she is giddy with laughter and all the wild attention but mostly with how Peter looks as she slides back down his body and when with his face tilted up to hers she lets the moment and all the months of yearning take her and she kisses him. The way he kisses her back dispels any lingering concerns she had about his feelings for her because not only is it passionate and eager but it is so incredibly public.

***

He pulls her into the sound booth in the theater. They are both out of breath with laughter and excitement. Peter puts down their trophy and shakes his head, “we did it Covey!” she grins, “I can’t believe they played ‘The Time of My Life’ as we all left the gym! That was crazy!” He comes back to her and lifting her again he places her on a counter and comes up between her legs, “You know what else is crazy?” She shakes her head, “Falling…” he cups her face in his hands and kisses her cheek softly, “madly…” a kiss on the other cheek and her hands go to his waist, “deeply…” his lips touch the tip of her nose, “in love…” then her chin and she feels her hips shift towards him, “with your fake girlfriend” he drags his mouth to her neck and leaves a trail of searing hot kisses as she tilts her head to give him the full landscape of her exposed skin. “You’re in love with me?” she breathes as her fingers press into him. He comes up to face her, “are you playing dumb right now Lara Jean or do you just want to hear it again?” he nuzzles his nose against hers and she drags her hands up his torso and twines her fingers in his collar pulling him into her, “I want to hear it again,” she darts her tongue out and swipes it slowly across his bottom lip making him moan, “and then I want you to kiss me. And then I’m going to tell you how much I’m in love with you. And then a _lot_ more kissing.”

 _Just remember, you’re the one thing I can’t get enough of_  
_So I’ll tell you something ‘cause this could be love because_  
_I’ve had the time of my life_  
_No, I’ve never felt this way before_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I've Had) The Time of My Life / Jennifer Warnes & Bill Medley (1987)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hit Me Baby One More Time / Britney Spears (1998)
> 
> Also, no disrespect to Boy Bands, I am a Boy Band Fangirl through and through!


End file.
